1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanner and more particularly to an image scanner adapted such that the data such as characters and symbols being input thereto are allowed to be monitored from outside the apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
An image scanner is used as an input means of data for outputting such data as characters and patterns described in a data source (an original) as a CRT display or in a hard copy. The image scanners are broadly classified, according to their manners of scanning, into two groups: one group of the system in which the original is shifted while data entry therefrom is made; and the other group of the system in which the original is fixed and the image scanner is shifted during the data entry. While those of the system in which the image scanner is shifted for the data entry are generally arranged such that the image scanner portion and the portion for processing the data received from the scanner portion are an integrated body, there is recently proposed a type of the same system, called a handy type, which is arranged such that the image scanner portion is separated from the main body and this image scanner is shifted by the operator held in his hand.
When inputting data by operating the image scanner, it will be convenient if the data being input are visually observed simultaneously. Specifically when the handy type image scanner is used, since the piece of data to be input is a portion of the original in many cases, the handiness of the apparatus greatly depends on whether or not the data being input can be visually observed.
As described above, when using the image scanner, specifically, of the handy type, the scanning operation is liable to become unstable in keeping the scanning direction since the original is scanned by hand. Hence, it is not always sure that desired data can be obtained. Therefore, if it is made possible to monitor the data being input on a real-time basis, the reliability on the image scanner, specifically, of the handy type is expected to be greatly improved.